The Confession
by akin 'to38
Summary: Kai's secret crush was upset for some reason and he does something that he thought could at least lighten her up. Warning: Kai is OOC! ONE-SHOT! (Please see my profile for explanation. Thank you.)


**The Confessio**n

_(A/N) Hi everyone! So, this is my first fic, one-shot, and happened to be a Beyblade fic. I must warn you anyway, that I did not actually wrote who the girl is, so it's up to you who you want it to be. And Kai is OOC (because he can't be that romantic if he's that grumpy, ok?) Anyway, hope you enjoy this simple fic of mine and sorry for grammatical errors as I'm not that good in English. Thank you._

Summary: Kai's secret crush was upset for some reason and he does something that he thought could at least lighten her up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Kai. I own only the Plot.

* * *

**The Confession**

He found her on the top floor of the building. She was sitting on the floor with her knees bended upward and her feet against the floor. Her arms folded on top of her knees and her head resting downward to her arms. It was as if she was crying, but she isn't.

He knew she was not in a good mood for she was mad at all their classmates a while ago. But he also knows that it didn't start there. She was quiet, even quieter than she already was when she went to school that morning. He knows it was something deep. And didn't he saw her near the river yesterday as he was walking on the bridge?

He comes up to her but she didn't look up. He know he isn't the kind of person who cares for the others and give them support; but he don't know why he's doing it this time... to her… who was almost exactly like him. Maybe because he knows he can understand her if she's willing to open up to him. And maybe because he could see similarities between the two of them.

He sat down next to her but he didn't know what to say or how to start. They remain silent for a while until he heard her say something:

"It's been a long time, yet all this time I kept fooling myself. I thought I could forget him, bury his memories and my past. But it seemed I was really waiting for him again. Though I know he won't come. He isn't for me."

"I don't know the whole story…" he said."…but I guess he made the wrong choice of letting you go."

"He doesn't really let me go. I left him," she said as she slowly moved her head. She sat upright and looked at the sky. "I left him cause I know I shouldn't be with him."

"And he didn't stop you, which means he doesn't care?" As he said this, he felt rage slowly come out of him.

"He won't, as long as she's making him happy." She said half aloud.

"You don't deserve him! He doesn't fit for you!" he said, fists clenched.

"I don't deserve to love and to be loved," she continued, still looking at the sky.

"No! It's not like that. Don't think like that."

"I'm not normal, am I?" she asked him.

"Yes, you're normal. It was just nobody understands you. No one understands your situation. That's why you think no one accepts you." he said, feeling a little guilty cause he knows how she felt.

"That's why I should be alone… all my life."

"No. It doesn't mean like that. You just need someone who'll understand you. And accept you."

"But no one wants to understand and accept me like what you said." she replied.

"Yes, there is someone who'll understand you, accept you, and care for you." He told her, then continued in a whisper, "…and love you."

"I bet there aren't." she said, smiling bitterly.

He put his hand on her cheek and faced her to him. She was surprised at what he did. For all the time, he thought of him as a cold, serious, disgusting man. But he seemed to be different at that moment. He was staring straight at her eyes and she stared back.

"You don't need him." he whispered to her, his face only inches away from her. "You deserve someone better: someone who won't hurt you, and give you so much pain. Someone who'll treat you right and won't make you feel so alone. Who can understand your thoughts, your feelings. And make you comfortable when you feel bad. The one who'll make you smile when you're sad. And the one who'll wipe away your tears… just like me." He said at last.

She was even more surprised at him. She always thought it was impossible to him to fall in love; even their classmates do enormous efforts just to catch his attention. And yet she, who don't do such things, and seldom treat him good, mostly bad; he offers his love! How does that happen?!

"I know it's so hard to believe…" she heard him said. "…but it's true. I don't even know how it happen, I just found myself willing to do anything just to be with you. Maybe because I know we're the same, I can understand why you act that way. But I promise, I love you." he swore to her. She was so startled to speak at this kind of revelation. Then she remembered her past; she was just like him. He treats her only as a friend, or maybe a younger sister. In front of her, a promise of love of a guy she didn't care for so long and she only treats as one of her classmates. He was never special to her. Wait! Yes, he once was special to her! She can't remember when it was but she knew he was special.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him calling her name. His eyes were almost pleading, waiting for answer.

"Uhm…" she said and looked away, she can't stand his gaze. "I… don't know. I wasn't expecting of what you said. I thought I… uh…"

"It's okay. Maybe I was wrong I told it to you so early." he said, but in his eyes were disappointment and rejection. She bit her lip at this. She knows she was almost like the one who dumped her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She don't know why she felt like crying at his disappointment whence she didn't care to even sob when she think of the other guy a while ago.

He somehow read what she thought and tried to smile to cheer her up. "It's okay." he said. "It's not bad to give you time to think, right?" and he stroke his thumb across her cheek. She smiled too.

Both of them looked up to the sky and remained silent for a long time. He's glad that he finally told her of his feelings though she hadn't answered him yet and she's glad she doesn't feel too bad now. After a while he heard her say:

"Maybe it won't hurt to try."

"Huh?" he frowned at her.

She smiled at him. "Maybe it won't hurt to try… to love you." she finally said.

His face lightened as he smirked. "I won't waste the chance." And he pulled her to him. She also hugged him back. He was stroking her back when he said, "I'll kill anyone who'll try to take you away from me."

She smirked. Typical of Kai. He pulled away and looked at her. Slowly, he inched towards her and kissed her lightly for a while, turning it passionately after some time. She kissed him back. She knew she didn't make the wrong decision, and hoped to finally obliterate of her painful past love.

* * *

(A/N: There it is! Thank you for sparing some time to read it. Please be a darling and leave a review for what you think of it. Thank you! )=D


End file.
